The Wolf and The Lamb
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Di saat-saat yang tidak terduga, bahkan seorang Kobayakawa Shunsuke pun bisa berubah menjadi serigala. Apalagi bila seekor domba manis ada didepan matanya. Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver Pair 3rd)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

 **Note: Dibuat untuk perayaan ultah Aochan tersayang. Terimakasih senpai atas asupannya. Bikin kakak receh ini super bahagia hihihihihihi**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ao-chaaaaaan, kau sudah baca yang ditulis Syun-kun di segmen 'Fall in Love Here'?

 _Ah iya, sudah. XD_

Bagaimana, bagaimana?

 _Apanya yang bagaimana?_

Perasaanmu... Syun-kun sayang sekali padamu...

 _Syun-kun kan sayang pada semuanya._

Uun, tidak. Syun-kun sampai berulang-ulang menulis dia senang sekali kalau denganmu. Partner yang tidak tergantikan. Kau dipuji-puji setinggi langit. Kau sangat disayang. Senangnya... aku jadi iri...

 _Iri? Syun-kun juga memujimu kan?_

Mmmm... bukan soal Syun-kun sih...

 _Eh, lalu soal siapa?_

Ah, sudah-sudah. Lupakan saja.

Ah, ibuku sudah menunggu. Kami mau pergi makan kakigori. Sampai jumpa besok, Ao-chan...

 _Ya, sampai besok. Selamat menikmati kakigori. XD_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watanabe Aoto meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Chat dari Tamura Shougo barusan lumayan membuatnya gugup. Perasaannya saat membaca tulisan Kobayakawa Shunsuke dalam segmen 'Fall in Love Here'... Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan pada Tamura kalau sampai sekarang, dia masih mengulang-ulang membaca apa yang ditulis Shunsuke.

Aoto...bingung akan sikap Shunsuke.

Sebagai partner dalam pentas, Shunsuke sangat menyenangkan dan mudah diajak bekerjasama. Dalam latihan pun, semua jadi lebih mudah dengan adanya Shunsuke. Dia baik, ceria, lucu, dan penuh perhatian. Dan mungkin karena Aoto 5 tahun lebih mudah darinya, sehingga Shunsuke pun berusaha menampilkan sosoknya sebagai orang dewasa yang dapat diandalkan? Sebagai orang dewasa, Shunsuke...

Dan wajah Aoto pun memerah...

Orang dewasa... Pria dewasa...

Menggenggam tangannya di dalam mitten buatan Neesan, dan memasukkan tangan mereka berdua ke dalam kantung jaketnya, apakah itu sebuah bentuk kedewasaan Shunsuke?

Memeluknya dalam sesi foto...dan Aoto dapat merasakan bahwa pelukan Shunsuke terasa berbeda dengan pelukan Shou-chan atau Akiyoshi-kun. Pelukan Shunsuke selalu terasa lebih erat, lebih panas, lebih intim. Apakah itu juga bentuk kedewasaan Shunsuke?

Menciumnya. Aoto meraba bibirnya, mengingat tekstur bibir Shunsuke yang telah menyentuh bibirnya, bahkan dia masih mengingat bagaimana rasa gigitan Shunsuke di bibirnya. Dan bulu roma Aoto pun berdiri. Apakah itu juga bentuk kedewasaan Shunsuke?

Aoto sangat ingin bertanya pada Shunsuke apa maksud ciuman di malam tahun baru itu, tapi setelah itu seluruh tim pergi bersama dan dia tentu saja tidak bisa mengungkit topik itu. Hari-hari berikutnya pun, dikarenakan sibuknya jadwal pentas dan selalu tiadanya waktu untuk bicara berdua dengan Shunsuke, topik itu akhirnya terkubur. Dan sekarang, entah kenapa makin sulit untuk mengungkit topik itu lagi. Kejadiannya sudah berlalu lama. Ditambah Shunsuke selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja di dekatnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara mereka.

Apakah itu semua karena Shunsuke seorang dewasa?

Atau malah mungkin bagi Shunsuke, ciuman itu adalah hal biasa?

Dan dada Aoto tiba-tiba terasa sakit memikirkan hal itu.

Aoto menyukai Shunsuke, dan sewajarnya dia ingin perasaannya bersambut. Tapi hingga saat ini, dia masih tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Shunsuke. Shunsuke selalu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan setelah menciumnya pun, Shunsuke hanya menyeringai menggoda.

Sementara dia? Berada di dekat Shunsuke saja sudah membuatnya gugup. Dia takut Shunsuke mendengar detak jantungnya. Yang paling parah adalah saat Shunsuke memeluknya. Pelukan Shunsuke selalu ampuh membuatnya mematung, hasil kombinasi dari rasa senang dan malu.

Disaat yang sama, Aoto pun takut. Takut kehilangan segala kebaikan Shunsuke yang selama ini diterimanya. Takut Shunsuke akan benci, atau bahkan jijik padanya bila tahu perasaannya. Karena itu dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Shunsuke, yang dirasanya cukup berhasil. Tapi ciuman itu...

Dan seolah dia belum cukup dipusingkan dengan masalah yang belum terselesaikan itu, tiba-tiba saja Shunsuke menulis banyak hal tentang dirinya.

Aoto tidak mengingkari, dia merasa sangat bahagia saat membaca bahwa dialah satu-satunya yang terlintas di pikiran Shunsuke saat diminta menuliskan tema ini. Dan setiap pujian yang Shunsuke berikan untuknya membuatnya terbang semakin tinggi. Apalagi Shunsuke menyebutnya berharga dan tak tergantikan. Aoto tidak ingin besar kepala, tapi bolehkan dia berharap bahwa itu berarti Shunsuke menyimpan sedikit rasa suka padanya?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pertunjukan kali ini pun berjalan lancar. Setelah berbenah dan mengobrol sebentar dengan aktor-aktor yang lain, mungkin saja dia bisa langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ao-chaaaannnn, ayo kemari~~~~," Tamura tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menarik satu tangannya dan mulai menyeretnya ke... PANGGUNG? Untuk apa Tamura membawanya ke sini?

"Happy Birthday to you~~~ Happy Birthday to you~~~ Happy Birthday Dear Aoto~~~ Happy Birthday to you~~~~"

Tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada di panggung menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Aoto sangat terkejut. Karena terlalu fokus pada pementasan, dia bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Hari ini, dia berusia 19 tahun.

Shunsuke mendekat membawa kue tart kecil dengan whipped cream dan strawberry. Senyum Shunsuke terkembang lebar.

"Make a wish," kata Shunsuke masih dengan wajah tersenyum yang sama, sambil menyerahkan tart itu padanya.

Menutup matanya sejenak, Aoto memilih sebuah permohonan untuk ulang tahunnya, lalu meniup lilinnya.

Shunsuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, ikut memegang tart kecil itu, membuat jari-jari mereka bersentuhan dibawah alas tart. Juga membuat wajah Aoto memerah.

Dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, Shunsuke menyendok tart dengan potongan strawberry dan menyuapkannya pada Aoto sambil tersenyum, "Kue ini rekomendasi dari Chan lho. Enaknya sudah terjamin."

Reflek, Aoto membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan dari Shunsuke.

"Ehak," ujarnya sambil mengunyah tart dalam mulutnya. Tamura yang mendengarnya ikut senang.

"Iya kan? Ini toko langgananku. Dari aku kecil, ibu selalu membelikanku kue di toko ini," kata Tamura bangga.

"Iya, iya Chan. Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali," Shunsuke merespon sambil tersenyum. Tamura meringis, antara malu dan senang. Aoto ikut tertawa melihat wajah lucu Tamura. Lalu dilihatnya Shunsuke menyendok tart lagi dan memakannya...

"WAAAAA, INDIRECT KISS!" teriakan Akiyoshi mengagetkan Aoto, membuat genggamannya pada tart terlepas. Beruntung Shunsuke ikut memegang tart itu sehingga tart-nya tidak sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau iri ya Akki? Tapi maaf, tidak ada jatah untukmu," Shunsuke merespon, masih dengan wajah tersenyum yang sama. Sementara Aoto bisa melihat bahkan lengannya pun memerah. Teriakan Akiyoshi tadi benar-benar membuatnya malu. Untung tart dalam mulutnya sudah tertelan. Kalau tidak, pastilah dia sudah menyemburkan isi mulutnya mendengar ucapan Akiyoshi soal indirect kiss tadi.

"Dasar pelit," Akiyoshi membalas Shunsuke. Tapi lalu mendekat dengan sendok di tangannya, memasukkan sesuap ke mulutnya dan ngeloyor pergi membawa tart-nya sambil berteriak, "YANG MAU TART, KEMARILAH. PANGGIL AKU AKIYOSHI-SAMA" yang membuatnya panen protes dari semua rombongan yang mengikutinya, meninggalkan Aoto hanya berdua dengan Shunsuke.

"Pfffttt." Aoto menoleh mendengar tawa tertahan Shunsuke.

"Lihat kau ini. Mukamu merah sekali. Bahkan seluruh tubuhmu memerah," ujar Shunsuke, menatap mata Aoto sambil tertawa. Aoto tidak memerlukan kaca untuk mengecek kebenaran ucapan Shunsuke. Dia bisa merasakannya kok.

"Kau pasti kaget sekali ya saat Akiyoshi menyebut soal indirect kiss itu ya, Aoto?"

"Aku tidak...," Aoto mundur selangkah saat dilihatnya Shunsuke berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"Tidak apa?" tanya Shunsuke lagi sambil masih mendekat ke arah Aoto. Yang bersangkutan makin mundur juga, untuk menjaga jarak diantara mereka agar tidak terlalu dekat, karena Aoto tidak yakin bisa bersikap normal bila berada terlalu dekat dengan Shunsuke, apalagi saat sedang tidak berakting.

"Aku sih berharap kau kepikiran soal indirect kiss itu."

"Kenap..." DUK.

Punggung Aoto membentur tembok. Senyum Shunsuke yang sedang menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua makin melebar. Kedua tangannya dijulurkannya ke tembok, memerangkap Aoto di antaranya. Nafas Aoto tercekat. Lalu dilihatnya senyuman itu. Senyuman miring yang lebih mirip seringai yang terkadang muncul diwajah Shunsuke.

"Hei Aoto, kau mau aku menjadikannya direct?"

Aoto terkesiap. Dia tidak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Shunsuke. Tidak mungkin sanggup saat wajah Shunsuke makin mendekat ke wajahnya. Dan terus mendekat hingga dia bisa merasakan nafas Shunsuke. Dan seringai itu semakin lebar.

"Aoto, sebaiknya kali ini kau membuka mulutmu."

END.


End file.
